koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Clown
Caesar Clown (シーザー・クラウン) is a former World Government scientist turned pirate. Researching weapons in a Punk Hazard laboratory, he developed a gas called the Land of Death. He worked with Donquixote Doflamingo to develop a substance called SAD to make artificial Devil Fruits. He attempted to experiment on the Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 Marines. Fortunately, Trafalgar Law destroyed the SAD production room and Luffy was able to defeat Caesar Clown. He is taken as a hostage afterwards. Role in Games In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Caesar Clown was taken to be handed over Doflamingo who had apparently quit the Seven Warlords of the Sea. unfortunately, it was all a ruse, and the Straw Hat crew had to take him back to their ship under watch. Personality Caesar Clown is normally kind to his subordinates who address him as "Master", but underneath, Caesar is insane and will not hesitate to sacrifice his pawns. Quotes :See also: Caesar Clown/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : "Gastanet": Caesar ignites gases held in castanets, creating explosions in front of him. He first creates an explosion from his right hand, then his left, then both hands one after the other. He creates explosions with both hands on either side of him, then finishes with a large explosion from his right hand. : , , , : "Gastanet": 'Caesar waves his left hand upwards, causing a pool of gas to appear before him. He then creates a small explosion in front, igniting the gas and causing a giant pillar of flames to erupt. He finishes by pressing a detonator and creating a large explosion in front of him. : , , , , : '"Smileys": Caesar tosses out a gelatinous glob of combustible material known as "Smiley." He then tosses two more to either side of it, then one more behind it. He finishes by tossing a large one on top of the first one, adding to its mass. These blobs will slither around, following Caesar. : , , , : "Blue Sword": Caesar spins clockwise while swinging a sword made from blue fire. It also creates a ring of blue fire on the ground around him, which can ignite gases. : , , , , : Caesar throws large candies out in front of him. Enemies hit by these candies can either cough up fire for damage, or they can grow large while dancing, keeping them stunned for a few seconds. : , , : "Muscle Relaxing Gas~Flammable Miok Gas": Caesar twirls in place releasing some explosive gas around him. He twirls again, releasing more gas, and then ignites it causing a large fire pillar to erupt. : , , , : "Gastille": Caesar fires a beam of explosive gas from his mouth, which causes three large spherical explosions in front of him. : , , , , : "Gas Robe~KYP Gas": Caesar flies in a circle while ascending, which juggles enemies. He then rushes to the ground to emit a blue gas that makes enemies fall asleep. : : Level 1 Musou: "Land of Nothing": Caesar flies into the air and clutches his fists, removing the oxygen from the surrounding area, making every enemy take damage and collapse from suffocation. : : Level 2 Musou. "Land of Death": Caesar absorbs poisonous gases and bulks up and enlarges his body, then punches in front of him twice, followed by a dive to the ground. Enemies hit by the attack get afflicted with a poison rendering them immobile. :R1 (Special Skill): "Gastanets": Caesar releases small explosions on either side of him, which can ignite flammable substances. If he has Smileys that are present and nearby, this will ignite them and cause them to explode. Fighting Style Caesar Clown ate the Gas-Gas Fruit, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create and manipulate all kinds of gases. He can alter the makeup of the surrounding gases in the air, such as removing the oxygen from it to suffocate his enemies, as well as moving clouds of various kinds of gases as he wills. Being a Logia user, he can also also turn his body into a gaseous form, allowing him to propel himself to fly and let conventional physical attacks harmlessly pass through him. On top of his versatile Fruit powers, Caesar is also a mad scientist, and has created numerous tools to help him in combat. He carries castanets filled with flammable gases that allow him to create large explosions, as well as a sword hilt from which he can release burning oxygen to make a fiery blade. His experiments in human growth have resulted in steroid-candies which have adverse effects on its eaters, and his mass-destruction experiments like Smiley (and subsequently Shinokuni, it's gaseous equivalent) are also at his disposal. The latter can even be absorbed by Caesar. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters